Dance with Me
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Interlude Story Between "I Want Candy" and "Iron Princess". Finn and Bonnibel talks about her crook dreams and why they had to keep their relationship a secret. All Characters belong to their respective places.


It was a clear night, the cool breeze blew to the sky, the moon was shining brightly, the wolves are howling in the distance. Finn the human was trekking a sloped terrain that headed to a large mansion of top of one of the mountains in Ooo. He felt, a little tired, sweat a little because he was not wearing his regular clothes at all, and was dressed in formal fashion, coat and tie, and wears a mask of a fox.

A sense of déjà vu hits his spine, as he look at the familiar scene around him, exactly a year ago, he, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Beemo and Cinnamon Bun went to very same pathway towards this mansion his was going now. Still the same scene, albeit more spooky, it was raining, fogs were everywhere. They are all dressed in formal, also wearing mask. He was wearing the very same outfit the difference now is that his mask in now shining silver rather than the regular fox color. It was Jake's birthday.

'_Funny, I thought what Jake's was up to this time, last year scared the freak out me.' _He thought was walked the pathway.

Soon he was stepping on hard marble. He look at the mansion before him, it was not the same mansion they went into last year. It was refurbished, the windows were all replaced, no more cracks, and the front yard was cleared of debris. The statue decorations were replaced and shining with the moonlight due to its glossiness. Finn already thought that Jake gave him the wrong address, and was on the wrong house. But no this was the right place, "Starchy and Cinnamon Bun really fixed this place. Of all the people in the Candy Kingdom, Cinnamon Bun, who could have thought" he said to himself. Thinking of his Cinnamon friend, who usually mess things up and causes trouble, has manage to do this restoration. Who ever was original owner of the house will be glad of what they have done.

Last year, after Jake's second prank on Finn, Princess Bubblegum realized that the mansion can be used as a function for many things, parties, meetings, gatherings, etc. So she assign the less spooked out candy people to the task of caretaking it. He sends Starchy to care take it, along with several of the kingdom's finest carpenters and engineers, and Cinnamon Bun who volunteered to help. She chooses Starchy because, he is less afraid of ghost, he was most afraid of zombies though, and he is the kingdom's undertaker, the caretaker of the Candy Kingdom cemetery.

Finn approached the main gate, were two Banana guards are on guard. "Hey Finn, your just in time." One of them said, as he open a small gate. The other one saluted him.

As he walked the inner walked way to the main mansion doors, he noticed, several carriages parked in the open yard, neatly aligned, some of them are belong to royalties. He looked at his wrist watch; it was 8:00pm. The very same time he was here last year, déjà vu indeed.

As he near the main doors, another two Banana guards acknowledge him and open the door to him. He was marvelled at what he saw inside; the grand hall was completely refurbished, and restored to its former glory. A large chandelier hanging in the center of the hall, at long red carpet is laid in the center heading to the main staircase. Several candy waiters were carrying trays filled with fruit punches and food to the guess, and were heading to the door to his right. Some of them greeted him, some didn't because they focused on carrying the trays.

He was still marvelling the look of the mansion, when he heard the familiar voice of his adoptive niece, Jake Jr.

"Hey Uncle Finn." She said as she approached the human. She was wearing, a black gown. Her hair were loose, she has a mask of a polar bear. She loves bears.

"Hey Jake Jr, where's your dad?" he asked.

"He's in the function room along with the other guess. Follow me."

* * *

Finn followed her to the function room, when they reached the room; he was more marvelled than the grand hall. Three shining chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the walls wear covered with restored original paintings. He remember those from last year, they were torn, and scrapped, now, they are like brand new. Circular tables littered the room like a group of islands, guests were sitting on the chairs circling the tables. A long table stands in on of the sides of the room were candy waiters help serves a variety of food and drinks to the guest, a series of stainless trays, containers and cutlery lined up in the table. All of the guess were wearing mask, it was masquerade party. Everyone was talking and mingling to each other, he saw Engagement Ring Princess talking to Slime Princess and Breakfast Princess. He saw Jake's pups on their own table, talking to each other. He even saw the Ice King, he was dressed in a coat and tie like him, but his beard were somewhat shorten and doesn't wear his crown, he really looks like his former self, Simon Petrikov.

Marceline is with him, keeping an eye in case he got any ideas to kidnap a princess. The Vampire Queen also surprise Finn by her attire, she was wearing a strapless black glittery gown that shines with the chandelier light, her cleavage was visible, her dress was somewhat fit that gives out the shape of her hips and her curves, almost like an hour glass. When she notices Finn staring at her, she just winked and keeps an eye for the Ice King. Finn laugh when he heard Marceline silently scolded Simon: "Hey, you can't freeze the punches, behave or I'll shave you brows off." She said with a smirk.

Simon scarily replied: "no not the eye brows please, I'm sorry Marcy"

Finn looked for his brother until he saw him in the table with Starchy and Cinnamon Bun talking. His mask is a Rainicorn. He immediately approached his adoptive brother. "Yo, Jake!" he said.

Jake stood up and hugged his brother "Finn! Glad you came, I thought your not gonna come."

You kidding man? I won't missed your birthday for the world, Happy Birthday Jake." He said as he broke the hug then added. "you don't have any tricks on me this time right?"

The magical dog just laugh at him, "No, man I'm done with that. Lady, personally organized this for me, she said no more pranks."

"Gee that's alright, no more heart attack for me" he laughed.

Just then the orchestra played a slow music, the guest look and watched as the orchestra played some pieces made by Beethoven, Mozart and Chopin. Finn saw, Lady composing the orchestra.

"Lady owns an orchestra?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is the head maestro of the newly formed Candy Kingdom orchestra." Jake said.

Several of the guess pair up and began to dance at the soft music on the dance floor in the middle of the room. Finn just watched, the guest couples dances even the Jake's male pups dance with the princess. Marceline and Simon were also dancing, the vampire queen was teaching the Ice king how to sway, which he enjoys. Just then Finn saw a familiar, fire elemental, approached him. It was Flame Princess, she wears her royal gown, her gems shine more then ever, her hair do were still the same but it was no longer swaying like a fire but acts like a real hair. Her mask was a phoenix.

"Hey Finn wanna dance with me" she happily said.

"Sure FP, later bro." He said to Jake as he and Flame Princess went to the dance floor.

Finn held her right arm as he puts his right on her waist; Flame Princess put her left arms on his shoulder. They began to sway to the music, skip and twirl. Finn was impressed on how she improves with her powers, she now act like an ordinary girl, she's not burning things she touched. All thanks to him, he changed her life and she will be never being the same again.

"You're so cute" Finn whispered.

She blushed, "hey, quiet! _Your 'Princess' _might hear you"

"PB is here? Where?" he asked, looking around.

"There" She pointed at one of the tables, and there he saw the most beautiful of all the guest here tonight, at least in his eyes. She still wears her strapless pink gown and her silver swan mask. But her hair was lose completely revealing the entire length of it to the world. Her bubblegum hair was long but not long as before, it only reaches her upper back. She is not as sexy compared to Marceline's gown look, but her gown is fit enough to show her, perfect curves and perky cleavage. Overall she was indeed beautiful. He was transfixed to her beauty that Flame Princess snapped him out her trace but heating up her hands a little.

"Hey, there is a time for staring Finn." She said, rather a little annoyed.

"Sorry FP is just, never seen her like that before." He said rather dreamily.

The Fire elemental gave him an expression clearly states _are you kidding me _look "I thought you saw her like that last year, when you are here in this same mansion."

"Yeah but, she different now, she changed a lot since then."

"Whatever" she shrugged, dropping the subject.

They talked idly, about everything while dancing, and they still danced as a new piece was played by the orchestra, afterwards Flame Princess broke off him. "Thanks Finn." She gave him a genuine smile, and went to talk to Jake, who is with Simon and Marceline.

Flame Princess gave him a chance to dance with his secret lover. Summoning up his strength, he proudly walked where Princess Bubblegum sat; she was watching the orchestra play its musical pieces.

"Lady Quietbottom" he formally said while bowing softly. "You seem _quiet_" he added.

Bonnibel looked at him in surprise then with love. "Prince Hotbod, I didn't know you had a sense of humour. Nice to see you" She said happily seeing her lover once again, she missed him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, offering a hand to her.

She smiled formally, but her eyes spell out joy as she took his hand. "Sure"

They went to the dance floor, hand in hand. Some of the guest gave way to them while bowing in respect for the princess and her hero. They danced formally, resisting the urge to hug one another. They had to maintain professionalism in order not blow their relationship out to the world.

As they close the distance to each other a little, Bonnibel manages to realize how Finn tall was. His eyes were now levelled almost to the lower half of her eyes, a few millimetres left before their eyes met levelly. She no longer looks down upon him, indeed he was growing fast, sooner he gonna be taller than her.

"My, my Prince Hotbod, you're taller than I really expected." She said blushing a little under her mask. She smiled before adding "you _really _are a _hot-bod. _Too _hot_, to handle." Her eyes were hinting a little taste of lust.

Finn mentally laughed, and a little flattered by the princess' compliment, he blush a little too. "Careful, princess I don't want to be an expose just yet. Thank you by the way, three months is the long time." He was resisting his urge to kiss her for all her worth.

Bonnibel manage to notices his urge. "You wanna kiss from the princess from being a hero eh?" she silently whispered. She was getting a little bolder than Finn expected.

"Princess..." he blushed a little redder. It's a good thing he wears a mask.

"Sorry, I missed you so much" her eyes are making him melt.

"I know me too." He said as he tightens his hold on her hips and squeezing her hand a little.

The couple dance their hearts away along with the other guess. Marceline also began to drag Simon back into the dance floor, leaving Jake with Flame Princess. The fire Elemental watched them Finn and Bonnibel, dance happily. She too was happy seeing Finn, was finally with the girl he really love, and that loves him back. She sighed in comfort "Oh, Finn." She whispered; A whisper that did not go unnoticed by Jake.

The Dog cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Fire Elemental beside him.

"What?" she asked confused, as she looked at Jake, she was surprise to see that the magical dog has a large grinning face etch on his face. His eyes were narrow, and Flame Princess could have sworn that see his face ever so expanding a little making his face even narrower.

After a short silence he said. "Jealous?"

She gave him a blank face before replying "shut up".

Finn and Bonnibel danced the music for a long time, until the orchestra decided to take a break. The music was over and yet the couple were reluctant to let go of each other until they are the only ones left at the dance floor.

"Uh, Finn..." She awkwardly said.

"Yeah?"

"The music has stopped" she quickly said.

"Oh right sorry, princess" he let go her, and bowed. Before escorting her back to her seat.

Finn pulled her seat for her like a real gentleman. "Thanks hero." She said before winking.

"You're welcome, Princess" he replied before going back to his table with Jake.

* * *

The party went along smoothly, after the dance, the dinner were served and they all dig in. Then the desserts, a large birthday cake were presented to the guest, it was made by the finest bakers in the Candy Kingdom. And a happy birthday song was sung for Jake, the dog in return wept with tears with joy. Bob and Ethel Rainicorn, Lady's parents also greeted him a good luck and gave some words of encouragement about life. Bob's told one of his lessons he'd learn back from Jake's grandfather back in the war. "Never stop thinking, otherwise you will stop living." Overall it was indeed a blast for Jake until it was 11:00pm were party officially ended.

The guests start to leave the mansion, Lady and Jake at the main door, thanking the guest for coming. Only a few left behind for the sleep over. Jake's closest friends: Finn, Bonnibel, Marceline, Simon (Jake considered him with Marceline's promise to keep and eye on him), Lumpy Space Princess, and Flame Princess.

When all was over the waiters began to clean up the function room, Finn, Marceline, Simon and Jake also helped the cleaned up. Then they proceed to their guest rooms upstairs. The rooms were simple and perfect, all refurbished and restored. Every room has two single beds, positioned side to side. Finn was arranging his things in his room, when he heard Simon talking. He looked outside to see the Ice king hitting one of the maids in the corridor. Surprisingly enough the maid wasn't scared of him, in fact she was flattered.

"So, how about you and me go on a tour later outside of the house? I don't know, maybe watch the moon light." He smugly said.

Finn was a little, annoyed seeing him like that. He was about to berate him until he saw Marceline come out her room. She wears her gray casual shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey there you are!" she said as she approach the old man. The maid was surprise, as the vampire dragged the poor Simon back to their room. Marceline and Simon decided to share rooms in order to keep an eye on him. "You need to take a bath Simon"

"Wait, wait, I think she likes me, wait Marceline. Who's Simon, stop calling me that!" he said as he was dragged back and Marceline shut the door and locked it. The maid simply shook her head and left.

Finn was laughing at the scene totally and epic fail for him yet again, then he return to arranging his things, another minute past, Jake come in without warning.

"Hey Finn" he greeted

The human replied with his famous girlish scream. "AAAHHH!"

The magical dog laugh at him, "dude that never gets old you know that!"

"Seriously man, not cool to sneak up like that. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping with you man, the kids decided to move in with Lady, kicking me out." He said as he dragged his bag towards the room, then unpacking it.

"Oh okay" he said.

"Say Finn, I saw how looked at PB earlier."

The human blush a little but tried his best to keep it from his adoptive brother.

"What do you mean?" _'Oh glob he knows! He knows!' _

"Don't play tricks with me Finn, are you in a relationship with Princess Bubblegum?" he sternly said, no jokes, completely serious.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at his brother straight in the eyes. "Yes Jake, for three months now."

"WHAT! Finn why did you not tell me? Lady was also kept in the dark, until yesterday Bubblegum directly told her." He said wide eyed in surprise.

"Jake we want this relationship be a secret."

Jake just nod in understanding, he think he knew the reason why. The magical dog, thought that Finn despite his almost adult look, he age was still a gap between him and the Princess, it would be still weird if the whole world knows about it."

"People might think it's still weird. I'm 15 and she's 18" Finn continued, confirming Jake's theory.

The Dog just put his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, did I tell you what the age gap between me and Lady is?"

"No" he shook his head.

"What if I tell you its five years?"

"No way"

Yes way Finn. Rainicorns age fast, that explains the pups are now young adults. Can you imagine that?"

"I can't imagine how fast."

"Tell me about it" he shrugged. By now they are now finished arranging their stuff. They are both lying on their beds.

They stayed silent for a while, then Finn asked something that really interest Jake.

"Jake, what is Tier 15?"

"Stay away from that Finn!" he replied with a little glare.

"I just wanted to know the meaning." He honestly replied.

Jake thought for moment, tapping his chin. He took a deep breath "alright man, but stay away from it."

"Alright"

"It's about doing stuff to your lady that really please her inside and out. Uh, a mixture of all the tiers, uhm... you show something private and in return she... uhmm returns the favor... something that, really, really special." He awkwardly explained, while looking at the ceiling.

"hmm..."Finn thought then shrugged. "I'll spare you the exact details bro." He said smiling.

At that Jake spun towards him wide eyed. "WHAT! You did Tier 15 with PB!? What the crud Finn, I just told you to stay away from that!?"

By now Jake was holding Finn by his shirts and shaking him "tell me! Finn what happened" shaking him violently.

"Alright, alright bro. Chill out." He sat up beside his brother.

For the past 15 minutes Jake listen as Finn told his story on how he and Bonnibel hooked up. It started as Bonnibel seduced Finn, then carried away to tier 15 and admitting feelings to each other, then Finn told Jake they dubbed tier 15 as Passionate 15 to their uniqueness."

After he told his story, Jake realised something. "So the night PB called me... you two are doing it" it wasn't a question.

"Yes"

Then Jake went serious, "does she know?"

Finn immediately knows what was his brother was talking about. He nods "yes, she is the first person to know about our relationship, then you and Lady today. Jake promised me that you and Lady will not share this to anyone. I mean anyone, not even your pups, NEPTR or Beemo." Finn pleaded with a serious expression.

Jake smiled and just nodded. "Lady, already promised her best friend to keep this under wraps. So who am I to not promise my best bud." Then he hugged Finn "I promise brother."

"Thank you Jake." He said.

* * *

An hour past Jake was already asleep and snoring loudly. However Finn can't sleep, he tried every method he knew in order to fall asleep, and they failed. As if someone is keeping him awake, and he knew it wasn't the ghost lady of this mansion. Flashes of images of Bonnibel began to appear on his mind. So he decided to go down stairs to get something to eat or drink. He wore his regular blue shirt and puts on a slightly loose blue pants, and didn't put his hat on and went outside the room. Once he is in the corridor, looked at the clock on the nearby wall, it was hour past midnight. The corridor was dim lighted from the oil lamps on the walls on either side.

He walked softly careful not wake any guest as he makes his way. Soon, he was at the grand hall. Just as he was descending from the main staircase, he heard an echoing music coming from his left. He approached closer, the music gets louder, it was soft pre-mushroom war love songs sung by human pop singers. He immediately recognized the voice of the singer; it was Bonnibel's favourite singer Miss. Swift. _'PB is here?' _he questions were answered when he heard Bonnibel's words singing with the song.

He went inside the room. It was a recreation room; a large fire place was in the middle section of the wall, the fire was lit giving the room a romantic low light. A small library was section on one side, and a table tennis court on the other side. Three couches are position near the fire place, one of them was occupied by Bonnibel, and the music was played by a portable radio she created two months ago, it was position at the small table besides the fire place. Besides her is another small table, with a bottle of strawberry wine. She raised her hand holding a fancy shaped glass, half filled with wine as she sings the chorus of the song a little loudly.

Finn just shook his head and approached her. "Your voice is a little off." He said casually.

She yelps a little in surprise and turns her head to him. "hhheeyyy! Mr. _Hotbod_ is here to join me" she said, her voice little slurred from alcohol. She was wearing her favourite pink jacket and dark blue jeans that hugged her legs and never wore her crown. She stood up and walked towards him but in the last step he stumbled forward intentionally. Finn caught her.

"Sorry, clumsy me." She giggled as she steadies herself, with a little difficulty. Finn could really smell the strong scent of strawberry wine and her bubblegum breath, almost sending him to the edge.

"I think, you had strawberry wine a little too much." He said as he took glass of her hand, receiving an innocent cute pout from her. "And you did that on purpose" hinting her little stumble stunt.

She just shrugged, and wrapped her arms on both sides of his head, leaning closer to him. "I know you would catch me, handsome." She said seductively, making Finn sweat and blush a little. They stared for a moment; her magenta colored eyes were boring into his blue eyes. They never been so close before for a long time, only quick intimacy and kisses were share recently due to princess' duties and his duties. He too misses this, but alas Finn knew she wasn't herself.

"You're drunk, let's get you to bed."

"Finn, I'm not drunk, a little tipsy if you asked me." She protested before adding "Come on Finn, I don't wanna go to bed" Finn found her cute and amusing at the same time, she wails like a child.

"Why are you drinking in the first place?"

"I want to have courage to tell you about my dream..." she held him tighter and closer and gives him a smack on the lips.

"You mean the dream you keep having for the last two months?" he Finn asked.

"Yes" she said softly, looking down. Her tipsiness suddenly vanished.

"It's just a dream princess, this is reality. That's not gonna happen" he stroked one of her cheeks.

"But there is the Cosmic Owl..." she protested.

"What did he say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He's congratulating me, but I'm not sure what for. But I know one thing; it's about the two of us. Family."

"Baby Finn Jr" he stated.

"Yeah, look I don't want that to happen yet Finn. It's too early, were both too young to carry that level of responsibility. We'll end up blaming each other, and you might leave me. I don't want you to leave me..." she buried her face on his shoulder as she began to sob a little. The human just sighed and guided her back to the couch. As they sat down, she immediately cuddled up close to him, making sure no spaces between them. He puts his right arm across her back as she leans her head on his shoulder. Her right arm is laying his torso.

They remained silent for a while, enjoying the music from her player, the warm fire, and the romantic atmosphere. Bonnibel was shifting her head comfortably in his shoulder, holding hugging him tight and moaning a little. Finn broke the silence.

"Cosmic Owl or not, it's not gonna happen at least soon." He said with a stern voice.

She looked up at him with her huge eyes, trying her best to look cute at him. Finn did fell for her, for him she is cuter than the cute king. "Come on Finn you know that's going to happen"

"It's not Pebbles, Jake has a crook dream once and it didn't happen."

"Because you were there Finn, you stopped him. If you're not there, Jake would have been really dead."

"But he has another dream, which includes me." He pouted a little.

"Finn in the second one, your the one who is suppose to die, not him." She explained.

"What?" he exclaimed

"Well for one thing, you choose to stay with him. And seeing you drown like that, Jake had no choice but to save you. If he is going to face his fate, he wants to be alone; he doesn't want you to take one for the team for him. He cared a lot about you."

"Yeah, I know. But Pebbles one thing is for certain, not soon. I want to have kids like Jake but not soon. Let's enjoy life as it is, I'm not ready in that kind of responsibility."

"Yeah, I know me too." She took the fancy glass again and pours some wine in it and drinks all of its contents in one gulp, surprising Finn. Then she stood up and offered her hand to him.

"Dance with me, Finn." She said her tipsiness is going back again.

Finn just smiled as he stood up, "okay, Pebbles whatever you say."

"Hooray, Prince Hodbood is going to dance with me." she cheered as her recent shot of the wine, immediately took hold of her, she stumble a little from the sudden dizziness.

"It Hotbod, baby, and you know it" he held her closer to him. Both of his arms are wrapped on her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his head. "I know, I just love to mess you" she replied before sweetly giggling.

They began to sway to the music; the entire room is enveloped with a powerful romantic bliss that was unstoppable. Even the sound of the banging rain outside the mansion didn't bother them at all. Just them, the music, and the low light of the fireplace besides that, nothing else matters anymore. Bonnibel began to burry her face again in his neck with closed eyes and moaning softly.

"Oh Finn, I couldn't ask for more." She whispered. The music began to play even slower mellow songs that made their hearts filled with love.

"I know, I wish I could stay like this, with you... I wish things would go our way." He said.

"I know, maybe someday we will. One day, I will spend the rest of my life with you, you and no one else. Have faith with me, we manage to maintain our relationship for three months now." She said her eyes boring into his.

"Speaking of three months, do you know what day today is?"

"What?"

"Today is the day where you came to me, and put your best spells on me. And we became what we are now."

She raised her eyebrow, "spells? Finn I'm no wizard, I despise them remember. But I did use my charms to get you..." then she puts her right index finger to her mouth while hitting him with her sultry eyes. "But since you said back then that I will get my _candy _anytime a want, well can I get it?" She whispered the last word, her mixture breath began to invade the human's brain making it blank.

He blushed furiously "Uhm, you told Lady about us."

She leaned away a little and nodded. "I trust her, and I believe she told Jake I'm I correct?"

"Yes, Jake promised not to say it to others. Don't worry, I know Jake and so do you, he doesn't break any promises." He said with a sighed.

"Yes, I cannot let anyone know about our relationship yet..." she said looking down on his chest.

"Because it's too weird." He finished.

"Finn, I don't care if it this is weird or not. I love you don't you doubt that but the people do, it would reflect on out images as princess and hero."

"The age gap is only three years baby."

She looked up back to him "Finn..."

"I know, three years is a short time, no biggy." He shrugged.

She pulled his head closer to hers, staring into his sparkling blue eyes. "I know... soooo how about my candy?"

"Dance with me, my dear Bonnibel..." he whispered as he smirked.

Finn closed the distance between them, their lips interlock with each other. Bonnibel in return pulled him to the couch with him on top of her, soon things became steamy as the two lovers enjoy the private moments they have. They danced their love by music, and now they dance the passionate love like they did when they first fell to each other.


End file.
